Ninjago Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 July 2018
16:09-06 Hello 16:09-25 So when ya gonna update your Wattpad story? 16:10-05 Hello? 16:10-59 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 16:11-05 Hello! 16:11-31 Why 16:11-33 Hey 16:11-43 Hello Quin! 16:12-16 Hi astra 16:12-28 Be thankful, Lloyd, that I'm doing it 16:13-13 Okay 16:13-42 Do you have an OC for my new story that's in the works? 16:13-55 Maybe. 16:14-30 I'd love to hear it 16:14-31 Not saying anything else because you'll hold me to it. 16:16-38 Oh 16:16-41 okay 16:17-04 WHY'D YOU COME IN HERE LOOKIN' LIKE THAT 16:19-04 ~ AstraStars has left the chat ~ 16:19-32 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 16:19-32 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 16:19-33 Because I wanted to XD 16:19-33 ~ AstraStars has left the chat ~ 16:19-36 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 16:19-36 Who? 16:20-02 ITS A SONG, LLOYD 16:20-08 ~ AstraStars has left the chat ~ 16:21-13 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 16:21-15 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 16:21-17 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 16:21-18 Oh 16:21-22 Heh heh 16:21-25 I'm dumb 16:22-06 No, ur not 16:22-43 Yeah I am 16:22-52 ^true 16:23-04 Quin! It's not true NL 16:23-55 It is 16:24-11 It isn't 16:25-09 Anyways... 16:27-40 T.O. Morrow 16:27-56 He's a DC Comics character. 16:28-25 WHAT CROSSOVER IS DIS?!?!?!? 16:28-26 XD 16:28-31 He made quite a few reds don'tya thin? 16:28-47 Red Tornado. 16:29-19 ??? 16:29-27 Personally, Maxine Hunkel, the first Red Tornado, was the coolest. 16:31-17 She made good soup for the JLA. 16:31-38 Cyclne yes, Red, no 16:32-09 CYCLONE WAS THE BEST 16:33-01 /me has no idea whats going on* 16:33-22 I also like Obsidian and Dr. Midnite, who was an actual doctor. 16:37-53 That's cool 16:38-30 Unlike most characters that are called Dr. 16:39-56 Ikr 16:40-36 Is there a doctor in the house? Oh hi Dr. Doom are you a medical assistant 16:40-39 NO! 16:40-54 STOP WITH SAYING I'M A DOCTOR! 16:41-03 ... 16:41-32 It's a joke 16:41-48 ... 16:42-24 /me still has no idea whats going on* 16:42-46 Nor do I 16:43-09 Lol XD 16:43-24 Same. 16:43-34 Even I'm a little scared of what's happening in chapter 2 of my Nexo Knights story on Wattpad 16:43-40 .... 16:43-43 Weird 16:43-48 I swear it feel a little like War of Worlds 16:43-54 which I read btw 16:43-56 ? 16:45-59 huh? 16:46-17 It caused a huge panic years ago. 16:46-29 Oooooooookay then... 16:47-00 ... 16:47-16 Look it up 16:47-31 No 16:47-37 It even had a movie about it 16:50-15 So... 16:51-46 France is beating Croatia! 16:51-51 YUS! 16:52-06 YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 16:52-10 *doesn't care* 16:52-20 TAKE THAT CROATIA FOR BEATING ENGLAND!!!!!!!!! 16:52-31 FER THE MOTHER LAND! 16:52-54 I'M PART BRITISH BTW! 16:52-58 FOR* 16:53-09 SAME 16:53-15 *doesn't care about sports other than archery* 16:53-23 I'M BRITSH AND IRISH!!!!! XD 16:54-20 TAKE DAT CROATIA! 16:54-37 YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSS 16:55-17 ... 16:56-11 I actually dont usually like sports but FIFA is kinda cool once it gets to the last 2-3 matches 16:56-52 ... 16:57-20 besides for that IDC about sports 16:59-53 Hello? 17:00-04 Yeah 17:00-22 Yay ur still here! XD 17:01-35 I'mm here 17:01-51 Yay! 17:04-29 ' 17:04-40 Quint? 17:05-13 If you read my story you'd think it was quite dark 17:05-31 It isn't. I KNOW DARK. 17:05-50 I KNOW DARKER 17:05-50 XD 17:06-02 FRANCE WON! 17:06-11 https://www.wattpad.com/604072880-nexo-knights-darkened-magic-chapter-2-darkness read it and see dark 17:06-32 YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY FRANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:06-39 Read dark 17:07-13 My life is dark, my mind is dark, and my stories are darker 17:07-25 Yeesh 17:07-32 You read my story? 17:07-39 I cant, I dont have wattpad 17:07-47 I'M VERY DARK 17:08-04 IM DARKER 17:08-05 You don't need an account to read unless using internet explorer 17:08-28 Actually you do 17:08-38 I'm using Google chrome 17:08-41 Really? 17:08-44 Hmm 17:08-44 AND IT WONT LET ME READ 17:08-52 Well. 18:07-31 Hey 18:07-41 wine taster 18:07-47 ? 18:08-15 No alcohol, please. 18:08-46 We're too young to have alcohol 18:08-50 XD 18:09-18 drink this 18:09-21 gives alcohol 18:09-47 No 18:10-21 NO 18:12-24 Watching how kites are made 18:12-36 Lol 18:14-52 250$?!?! 18:15-24 GIMME!!!!! 18:15-24 XD 18:15-57 ..??? 18:17-13 A kite that costs 250 frickin dollars 18:17-18 WHY!?!?!? 18:17-24 I dunno 18:17-32 rip off. 18:17-37 Watching how glasses are made. 18:19-21 Hmm... 18:19-38 Lol 18:20-59 ur dead 18:21-06 ? 18:29-55 Cool 18:30-00 Toothbrushes 18:30-13 XD 18:32-12 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 18:32-24 Yo 18:32-32 PURPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!! 18:32-38 Hey I'm back 18:33-46 K 18:34-09 *tackle hugs Purple* 18:34-58 Lol 18:35-17 FWEIIINNNNDDDDD 18:35-17 XD 18:35-54 shoots everyone 18:35-55 (Obsessive friend)^ 18:35-55 with glock 18:36-12 Oops meant for Astra 18:36-42 No shooting 18:36-54 XD 18:37-06 Play nice 18:41-48 So.. 18:42-09 Sorry I'm looking at fanart on DeviantArt XD 18:42-27 Iz okie 18:42-49 Cool 18:45-24 So.... 18:46-17 Jay's flashback in S9 was a waste of time. 18:46-24 shoots everyone 18:46-29 No 18:46-36 No shooting. 18:47-54 I thought the flashback was cute 18:48-03 Eh. 18:49-09 Stamp-making is so cool!!!! 18:49-48 Lol XD 18:51-39 It is tho.. 18:52-03 Nice 18:53-28 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 18:57-31 Stamps are cool. 18:58-06 XD Okie 18:59-13 So .... 18:59-26 What should we do? 19:01-22 Dunno 19:01-31 XD 19:03-51 Did you know: Lego is the largest tire producer. 19:04-11 Tire?? 19:04-45 Yes, they make the most tires. 19:04-53 Damn... 19:07-58 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:08-22 Whoops distracted by a fanfiction again 19:08-31 Miniature, Lego sized tires 19:08-43 XD 19:09-05 COOL, SILK WORMX 19:09-09 WORMS 19:11-14 Aww dead silk worms 19:11-30 They have to kill them to get silk 19:11-41 *crys* Why?! 19:12-15 Because if they survive it destroys the silk 19:12-49 *crying more* 19:13-20 Don't cry... 19:13-55 But the silk worms.....*crying* 19:14-20 Why are we talking about silk worms 19:14-37 Because I was watching how silk is made 19:15-08 Oh 19:16-05 *crying* THE POOR SILK WORMS 19:16-42 Aww 19:16-49 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 19:17-07 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:17-48 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 19:18-21 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:19-15 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 19:19-17 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:19-47 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 19:19-51 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:20-21 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 19:20-24 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:20-30 So .. 19:20-54 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 19:20-56 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:21-17 *still crying* 19:21-26 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 19:21-29 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:21-36 *holds Astra* 19:21-59 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 19:22-02 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:22-22 * hugs Quinton* 19:22-32 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 19:22-50 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:23-20 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 19:23-33 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:24-27 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 19:24-32 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:25-02 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 19:26-08 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:26-38 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 19:27-32 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:28-16 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 19:28-18 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:29-14 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 19:29-23 So.... 19:29-42 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:30-01 IDK WHAT TO DOOOOO XD 19:30-12 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 19:30-14 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:30-44 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 19:31-08 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:31-38 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 19:31-41 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:32-11 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 19:32-16 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:32-46 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 19:32-48 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:33-18 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 19:33-20 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:33-50 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 19:33-53 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:34-48 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 19:35-00 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:35-30 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 19:35-33 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:36-03 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 19:36-05 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:36-14 dead chat 19:36-25 Seems so... 19:36-37 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 19:36-39 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:37-00 Lol 19:37-09 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 19:37-24 E .rM 19:37-32 ~ Purplebrick333 has joined the chat ~ 19:38-02 ~ Purplebrick333 has left the chat ~ 19:38-39 XD 19:45-26 Whatcha doing, y'all? 19:45-48 Talking to u XD 19:46-30 Lol 19:55-49 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 19:55-58 MG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19:56-01 *hugs MG!* 19:56-10 I MISSED YOU!!! 19:56-10 XD 19:56-23 Sorry, I was out yesterday 19:56-28 Iz okie 19:56-35 YAY YOU'RE HERE 19:56-43 NOW RP!!!! XD 19:56-56 XD 19:57-16 I literitly had no one to RP with, piggy is camping, and I was bored and kept shouting Soyd XD 19:57-51 I would.... 19:58-19 XD NEEXT 19:58-42 Lol 19:58-51 NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXTTTTTTTTT 19:58-52 bye 19:59-20 Bye? 19:59-23 Oh okey bye 19:59-39 Bye 20:00-01 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has left the chat ~ 20:00-04 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 20:00-26 HOW IT'S MADE 20:00-42 COMMERCIAL DRONES 20:00-50 AQUARIUM FISH 20:01-03 RUNWAY CLEANERS 20:01-06 AND 20:01-14 SHUTTLECOCKS 20:01-20 XD 20:01-51 SHUTTLE 20:01-51 COCK 20:01-55 No. 20:02-17 Eh? 20:02-35 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:02-35 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:02-37 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:02-39 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:02-41 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:02-42 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:02-58 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 20:02-58 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 20:04-18 You realise this is all logged, right? 20:04-37 Lol 20:05-17 Gtg 20:05-42 Nuuuuu okie 20:05-45 Bye 20:05-49 Bai Quin 20:49-40 *hugs everyone* 20:49-44 YAAAAAAAAAAY X3 20:49-45 XD 20:50-04 *hugs everyone* XD 20:50-18 HUUUUUUUUUGS 20:50-18 XD 20:51-39 Yay 20:53-30 xD 20:55-33 ... 20:56-00 *keeps hugging everyone* 20:56-42 Aww 20:56-49 HUGS! XD 20:57-07 XD 20:57-16 HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGS XD 20:57-37 Lol 21:01-47 So ... 21:05-22 IDK XD 21:06-28 XD 21:06-39 Lol 21:08-39 LOLLIPOPS 21:08-50 XD 21:09-44 Hobo 21:09-48 XD 21:09-53 I see a hobo!!! 21:11-39 OH WAIT NO THEY'RE JUST CAMPING OUT 21:11-44 XD 21:12-16 BECAUSE THEY WANT TO SEE SOMEONE EXPLODE 21:12-27 XDXD 21:13-06 XD 21:14-13 YAY HE'S GONNA EXPLODE 21:14-21 XD 21:15-33 XD 21:18-02 Bolobo is a Hobo 21:18-09 HE IS 21:18-17 IT RHYMES, TOO 21:18-32 YEP!!!!!!!! 21:18-32 XD 21:19-02 Lol 21:19-06 LOL 21:19-10 lol 21:19-18 IoI 21:19-28 XD 21:19-30 LMAO 21:19-45 XD 21:20-11 *takes it* 21:20-46 ?? XD 21:21-25 Well it fell off so I took it. 21:21-53 Okay then XD 21:22-22 EXPLODE ALREADY 21:23-16 XD 21:23-16 XD 21:23-20 *explodes* 21:23-44 HE ISN'T YET 21:24-07 XD 21:24-15 XD 21:25-43 YAY HE EXPLODED 21:25-55 XD 21:25-56 HE'S EVERYWHERE NOW 21:25-57 XD 21:26-00 XDXD 21:27-36 Disgusting. 21:27-55 But yay 21:28-33 XD 21:28-49 XD 21:32-50 ' 21:35-18 BLOODY HELL 21:35-24 LITERALLY 21:35-31 XD 21:35-49 XD 21:38-55 OOH 21:39-57 ~ MasterGarmadon102 has joined the chat ~ 21:40-01 IT'S THE MAYOR 21:40-21 XD 21:40-51 GO KABOOM 21:41-03 XDXDXD 21:41-22 XD 21:42-39 COME ON 21:42-45 XD 21:46-45 XD 21:47-16 XDXD 21:49-38 EXPLODE, DAMMIT 21:49-42 XD 22:23-46 MG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:23-52 HEELLLLLO 22:23-58 HEEELLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 22:23-59 XD 22:24-31 5 minutes of both later* 22:24-31 Sakura:*wakes up gasping for air* 22:24-31 22:24-31 Now Sakura gets to react to Lloyd giving her Mouth to Mouth XD 22:24-37 XD 22:25-05 I've come up with more ideas for Naomi too. 22:25-37 Oooooh, tell meeee! XD 22:25-37 22:27-45 So she was taken away from her family shortly after birth, and was led to believe they abandoned her. When she met Chloe, she pretended to be nice to her, but when Chloe sees the truth, Naomi tries to kill her basically 22:27-59 Poor Chloe! 22:28-20 Sakura:*hugs back* Your right 22:28-20 22:28-20 *dies of Soyd hug* 22:28-20 XD 22:29-07 XD 22:29-49 I swear Soyd is the cutest thing ever XD 22:29-58 XD 22:30-31 BTW Naomi hates Chloe because she thinks that her family abandoned her in favour of Chloe. 22:30-53 Nuuuuuu, poooorrrrr Chloe!!! 22:31-14 Sakura: I can't walk, Pythor broke my leg, and my arm 22:31-14 22:31-14 Btw Pythor abuses Sakura to piss Lloyd off 22:31-17 *piss 22:31-41 XD ouch 22:31-52 Yeah 22:32-36 I really should write a story about Chloe meeting Naomi 22:32-56 YEES 22:33-12 YEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS(oh no I'm turning into a Serpentine XD) 22:34-01 XD 22:34-26 XD 22:34-26 22:37-59 22:37-59 Pythor:*watches Lloyd and Sakura suspiciously* 22:38-05 22:38-05 Damn Pythor 22:38-44 XD 22:38-50 Do you know who took Naomi as a baby? 22:38-59 No 22:39-48 DRAVEN OF COURSE XD 22:40-25 NUUUUUUUUUU BAD DRAVEN 22:40-25 XD 22:40-30 Pythor: I already have 22:40-30 22:40-30 Some Serpentine take Sakura out of the cage* 22:40-30 Pythor:*punches Sakura in front of Lloyd* 22:40-30 22:40-30 Daaaamn 22:40-31 XD 22:40-41 XD 22:41-07 Which potentially means something else about Naomi... 22:41-35 It means that Naomi is...KNOWS THE SUZUKI CLAN?!?!?! 22:41-36 XD 22:41-44 Yes XD 22:41-54 IT MEANS SHE'LL HATE SAKURA TOO 22:41-54 XD 22:41-57 XD 22:42-18 Could she even be a member? X3 Maybe not 22:42-46 YES 22:42-50 SHE SHOULD BE 22:42-51 XD 22:43-04 OKEY YES! XD 22:43-17 OH SAKURA AND NAOMI ARE GONNA HATE EACH OTHER 22:43-18 XD 22:43-29 XD 22:43-38 Pythor: And what are you going to do about it?*grabs a dagger and stabs Sakura in the shoulder* 22:43-38 22:43-38 Sakura:*winces in pain* 22:43-38 22:43-38 22:43-38 Bad Pythor! 22:43-39 XD 22:44-13 XD 22:44-30 VEWY BAD PYFWOR XD 22:44-37 XD 22:45-46 Imma make Naomi's page. But I won't add too much otherwise spoilers XD 22:45-50 Okie 22:46-16 Pythor: Your stuck in a cage, young Garmadon...*punches Sakura to the ground* 22:46-16 22:46-16 Sakura:*is VERY Weak* 22:46-16 22:46-16 22:46-16 VEWY VEWY VEWY BADPYFWOR 22:46-17 XD 22:46-34 ~ AstraStars has left the chat ~ 22:46-34 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 22:46-35 ~ AstraStars has left the chat ~ 22:46-36 ~ AstraStars has joined the chat ~ 22:46-51 XD 22:46-56 BRB 22:47-07 Okie 22:50-07 Back 22:50-25 YAY! 22:50-42 XD 22:50-55 I have a yt account FINALLY 22:50-56 XD 22:51-03 and I have 2 subs 22:51-05 XD 22:51-40 XD 22:52-38 *When killing a spider goes wrong* 22:52-38 22:52-38 Hell naw, to the naw naw naw*While getting on a plane* 22:52-54 XD 22:53-32 22:53-32 Pythor: Because a Garmadon will care about a Suzuki*Sarcasm*...thats really funny, Lloyd*Sarcasm* 22:53-32 22:53-32 22:53-32 BAD PYWFOR 22:53-33 XD 22:54-19 XD 22:55-24 VEWY VEWYY VEWY VEWY VEWY VEWY BAD PWYFOR 22:55-24 XD 22:55-38 XD 22:56-36 Suzuki Clan= Very bad 22:56-36 22:56-36 Suzuki Clan and Sakura combined= Your gonna die 22:56-36 22:56-36 Suzuki clan vs Sakura= Sakura wins 22:56-37 XD 22:57-06 XD 22:58-02 EITHER WAY FEAR THE SUZUKI'S 22:58-03 XD 22:58-27 XD 23:00-52 Pythor: The Suzuki's got all the blame, and the Garmadon's were free to go, while the Suzuki's had to go to the cursed realm, Sakura should be there, but when you found her in the Forest, it was because she escaped 23:00-52 23:00-52 And Pythor the Truth revealer 23:00-52 XD 23:01-27 XD 23:01-49 BUT HEY THEY STILL LOVE EACH OTHER 23:01-49 XD 23:02-28 XD 23:02-29 seriously, they've loved each other the whole time 23:02-30 XD 23:03-46 Pythor: He went there voluntarily, and now...I have to give the Suzuki Clan their revenge 23:03-46 23:03-46 the ENTIRE Suzuki Clan surround the cage* 23:03-46 Sakura:*eyes widen* 23:03-46 23:03-46 23:03-46 Well sh*t... 23:04-06 XD 23:04-10 XD 23:04-36 XD 23:04-46 Just beware of the chat log, so try not to swear even if you censor yourself 23:04-59 Okie 23:05-27 Just letting you know ; ) 23:05-31 Okieeee 23:06-41 Pythor: All 1345 members, 105 of them related to Sakura 23:06-41 23:06-41 Sakura:*is terrified* 23:06-41 23:06-41 Very specific Pythor XD 23:07-18 1345 MEMBERS????? 23:07-27 Naomi's one of them now XD 23:07-57 BTW I made her page too. Naomi 23:09-23 I know some of da spoliers, cuz I am VIP XD 23:09-24 XD 23:09-27 XD 23:09-40 Let's hope nobody looks at the chat log tho XD 23:09-51 SPOILERS, SPOILERS EVERYWHERE! 23:10-27 XD 23:11-15 Sakura:*gets her and Lloyd out fo there**Once their out of Orobores Sakura turns back and faints due to her being weak and using her powers* 23:11-15 23:11-15 I want Lloyd tp admit he loves her XD 23:11-16 *to 23:11-45 ~ LegoFanNexo101 has joined the chat ~ 23:11-51 YO 23:11-55 HELLO NEX 23:12-09 NEX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 23:12-15 HELLO MA BABY HELLO MA HONEY HELLO MY (omg what is it) GAL! SEND ME A KISS BY WIRE 23:12-16 *hugs Nex* 23:12-26 I sent this to my friends and they were like "Wtf" 23:12-29 XD 23:12-30 XD 23:12-30 *hugs back* 23:12-35 *hugs* YAAAy 23:12-44 GROUP HUG! XD 23:13-02 *Hugs everyone* 23:13-03 YAAAAAAY! 23:13-06 Hugssssss X3 23:13-08 *hugs everyone back* 23:13-27 OMG THEIRS A PIG NAME CHRIS P. BACON 23:13-28 XD 23:13-35 I AM LITERITLY DYING RN 23:13-35 XD 23:13-38 XD 23:13-48 Wut? 23:13-53 IDK XD 23:14-47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XE7bUWecNOU 23:14-47 go to like 1:45 23:14-47 XD 23:15-45 LMAO 23:16-25 XD 23:16-53 LMAO 23:16-54 XD 23:17-00 YO GUYS WANNA SEE SOMETHING I MADE USING PHOTOSHOP? 23:17-08 YES PLEASE! 23:17-18 okay 23:17-26 https://www.wattpad.com/603936438-legofannexo101%27s-blog-book-meme 23:17-48 XD 23:18-09 Shouldn't Lloyd be the green girl? 23:18-09 XD 23:18-20 Nah I was doing it on personality and element 23:18-22 XD 23:18-29 XD 23:18-30 Oooooh, okie XD 23:18-34 Ya 23:18-35 XD 23:19-04 Like the blue girl said "I read three books on the subject want me to recite some chapters?" and I was like "She is so Zane" 23:19-19 SO ZANE XD 23:19-26 XD 23:19-57 and the red one was all fire and stuff and she's like "When you mess with me, you're playing with fire!" and i was like "She is so Kai" 23:20-05 TRUE XD 23:20-06 XD 23:20-10 I would say she is Sakura 23:20-14 XD 23:20-14 23:20-17 XD 23:20-19 LOL 23:20-19 23:21-33 AND THE GREEN ONE- yeah I'll stop 23:21-45 XD 23:22-31 XD It's okey 23:23-07 Lol I'm bored so